Memórias
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: O que Gina sentiu após a partida de Harry. CONTÉM SPOILERS DO 7 LIVRO!


_A Harry, com Carinho _

Sinopse: Tudo ficaria bem, ela sentia. E a esperança era a única coisa que a fazia caminhar.

_Foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo para se despedir. Num passe de mágica, você não estava mais lá e eu tive consciência que poderia jamais poderia vê-lo novamente. Senti uma angustia enorme tomando conta de mim e segurei as lágrimas. Relembrei daquele beijo no meu quarto. Aquele poderia ter sido o último? Queria que não fosse. _

_A Toca estava um caos. Comensais atacavam por toda parte e, por mais que quisesse lutar, ainda me tratam como uma garotinha indefesa e me colocaram, sob meus protestos, num esconderijo escuro e frio. Senti raiva. Ninguém queria que eu me machucasse. Mas eles não sabiam o quão forte eu havia me tornado e você era o responsável por isso. _

_Graças a Merlin, tudo se acalmou. A decoração do casamento completamente destruída, como se um tornado houvesse passado por lá. A Toca não sofreu danos por causa dos feitiços que a protegiam. Nunca vi minha mãe daquele jeito, parecia que teria um ataque. Papai teve que dar uma poção tranqüilizante. _

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**Is made up on your side**

_Agora, eu estou exatamente onde não deveria estar: no meu quarto, perguntando onde você está? O que está acontecendo? O mundo vai acabar? Quem vencerá essa guerra? Estou sem resposta, como todo mundo. A única coisa que eu queria era que você estivesse aqui do meu lado, me consolado e dissesse: "Tudo isso vai acabar, você vai ver?" Mas não. Você está no desconhecido. Vagando por ai a caça do Voldemort. Já perdi a conta de quanto eu amaldiçoei esse infeliz. Por causa dele, o mundo está desse jeito. E você não está aqui. _

_Pior do que pesadelo. Cheguei a Hogwarts e tal foi minha surpresa ao saber que Snape era o novo diretor. Isso mesmo! O assassino de Dumbledore! Era como se ninguém soubesse, não se importasse. Os nascidos trouxas chamaram isso de "Golpe de Estado". Não sei bem o que é, mas tenho que concordar com eles: isso está pior do que ditadura. _

_Estávamos vulneráveis. Comensais se tornaram professores. Não se aprendia mais Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas, agora era o contrário. Tínhamos que praticar Artes das Trevas. Pela primeira vez na vida, aqueles gorilas Crabbe e Goyle estavam se sentindo os maiorais. Eram os responsáveis pelos cinqüenta pontos que a Sonserina recebia a cada dia. A cada tortura, a cada Cruciatos em Neville ou no Simas era um triunfo para Aleto. Sim, a Comensal que invadiu Hogwarts era nossa professora de... Artes das Trevas. _

_A Grifinória nunca parecera tão em desvantagem como estava. Sonserina triunfava. Enquanto eles se gabavam com seus 620 pontos, nós amargávamos nos 210 (o que eu acho pouco, pelos padrões atuais, mas era assim.) _

_A Ala Hospital nunca esteve tão cheia de corvinais, lufas e grifinórios. Pansy quase tirara a insanidade de uma primeiranista da Lufa-Lufa. E, se não fosse por McGonagall, Dennis Creevey, morreria pela maldição da morte lançada por Crabbe. Esse sim, havia se revelado um verdadeiro monstro. _

_Paguei um preço alto por invadir a sala de Snape e pegar a espada de Gryffindor, mas não me arrependo. Não me abalou a proibição de ir à Hogsmeade, mas isso não significa que me tirara o medo. Tinha medo sim. Mesmo que Voldemort se tornasse o diretor de Hogwarts ou pior, Ministro da Magia. Loucura, eu sei. Mas infelizmente, poderia acontecer. _

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_A cena do seqüestro da Luna no trem povoa meus pesadelos. Ela poderia... não queria pensar naquilo. Era demais para mim. Daí eu me vejo acorrentada recebendo várias azarações. Voldemort rindo de mim, cuspindo em mim. E eu acordo. Chorando, chamando por você. _

_É, Harry, sabe uma coisa que me fez sentir viva? Foi reabrir a Armada de Dumbledore. As moedas continuavam funcionando perfeitamente. Com a ajuda de Neville, os antigos membros da AD retornaram. Eles pareciam com mesmo, mas determinados. Acredita que Simas e Ernie McMillan produziram patronos na primeira tentativa? Ah, e por falar em Patrono, eu também consegui! Um cavalo! Uma pena que você não tenha visto. _

_As coisas ficaram piores. Não voltei para Hogwarts depois da Páscoa. Papai disse que era uma questão de segurança e tive que dar um toque para Neville prosseguir a AD sem mim. Não tínhamos notícias da Luna e uma vez, deparei com a casa dela, pensando que ela poderia estar lá e senti algo estranho. Quando olhei a casa dela, tive a sensação que você estava mais perto do que imaginava. _

_Mamãe nunca pareceu tão preocupada. Não foi surpresa para mim quando Papai chegou e disse que teríamos que ir para casa da Tia Muriel, pois os Comensais dariam um jeito de desfazer o encanto daquela casa para nos pegar. Fred e Jorge estavam arriscando a pele, falando naquela rádio clandestina. E o medo que tinha se fossem pegos. Mamãe roia as unhas e papai era um misto de orgulho e preocupação. Queria tanto que você estivesse ouvindo a rádio, daí eu iria dizer o quanto estava morrendo de saudades. _

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

****

_Num certo dia, Gui chegou e me disse o que mais queria ouvir: que vocês estavam vivos e bem. Pedi para mandar um oi. Na verdade, a minha intenção era mandar uma carta para você. Enorme. Mas você não queria que eu alimentasse esperanças. Sabe, no fundo, eu tinha certeza que, quando tudo aquilo acabasse você voltasse para mim. Esperei cinco anos e esperaria mais. Muito mais. _

_É, Harry, no começo eu pensava que era egoísmo seu, me deixando para seguir pistas de um bruxo, que nem poderíamos considerar humano. Só que te amava demais (ainda te amo!) para perceber que aquilo era um fardo que você precisava largar. Poderia custar sua vida? Poderia (o que eu mais temia). O mundo estaria legal, mas você não estaria do meu lado. Às vezes, preferia um mundo cruel com você. Absurdo, pode ser. Tirei essa idéia da cabeça, pois meu coração dizia: você viveria, sairia ileso, Voldemort seria derrotado e viveríamos felizes para sempre. Surreal, mas o que custava sonhar? _

_Sonhar era a única coisa certa a se fazer nesse mundo de pesadelo. Um mundo onde as trevas poderiam dominar e estaríamos perdidos, sem esperanças. É por isso, Harry, que me agarro nos meus sonhos, porque eles me dão forças para seguir em frente. _

_Quão foi minha surpresa quando Fred e Jorge se comunicaram comigo pela moeda. Eu estranhei muito, mas percebi que era um assunto sério. E se fosse referido a você? Senti meu coração bater mais forte e não hesitei. Fui. _

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**

**day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

_E lá estava você. Continuava lindo, mais parecia triste. Sorri e você pareceu surpreso. Minha vontade era de se jogar nos seus braços e dizer o quanto eu senti sua falta, mas eu me segurei. Teríamos tempo para isso, talvez mais tarde. _

_Novamente, sou tratada como criança! Meus pais não me deixaram sair da Sala Precisa. Girei os olhos. Como se nunca tivesse enfrentado perigos maiores. Busquei seus olhos, pedindo socorro, mas seu instinto protetor (que eu odeio, às vezes) falou mais alto e você concordou. Senti raiva de você, por um momento. _

_Mesmo assim, não escapei da batalha. Sai de fininho da Sala Precisa e alguns Comensais tentaram me atacar. Calma! Defendi-me muito bem, mas estava preocupada com você. Onde você estava? Não queria pensar que você já estivesse... não, melhor não. _

_Hogwarts virou um campo de batalha. Muitos inocentes feridos e mortos. Senti todas as minhas forças sumirem ao ver meu irmão morto. Fred estava morto. Minha mãe parecia que desmoronaria naquele momento. Sentia raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo e tive vontade de matar Voldemort por mim mesma. _

_Senti sua presença enquanto estava no Salão Principal. Olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém. Meus pensamentos se Voltaram para os mortos. Não podia acreditar que Tonks, Lupin e Colin Creevey estavam mortos também. Parecia demais para mim. Segurei, não queria fraquejar. Ouvir aquela voz horrenda pelas paredes do castelo fazia meu sangue gelar. Não tinha medo, apenas ódio, raiva e instinto de vingança. _

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

_"Harry Potter está morto. Acabou!" O que era aquilo? Pesadelo ou uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto? Aquela voz macabra percorria a parede como antes. "Ele está mentindo! Só pode ser!" Vi Rony tremer e Hermione o abraçar, com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não tinha expressão! Eu não queria acreditar naquelas palavras venenosas. _

_O maldito pede para a gente sair. E tudo o que eu mais temia estava ali. Você estava morto. Morto! Minha vontade era de morrer também, de ir junto com você. Jamais veria aqueles olhos novamente. Fitando-me. Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso que me hipnotizava e deixava as minhas pernas bambas! Você estava morto. E por mais que dissesse que acordaria, senti meu coração ser derrotado. _

_"HARRY! HARRY!' Lágrimas inundavam meus olhos ao ver seu rosto sem expressão. Foi como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido arrancada e jogada fora. Rony e Hermione não estava diferentes de mim. Hagrid soluçava com você nos braços dele. Chorei. Gritei! Não adiantava. Nada mais adiantava. _

_Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Começaram a atacar os Comensais. Hagrid gritou desesperado. Seu corpo não estava lá. O desespero tomou conta do gigante e eu não sabia o que pensar. "Harry". Duelava com Comensais de uma maneira que jamais duelei, como se uma magia tomasse conta de mim. _

Dei por mim duelando no Salão e não vacilei quando Belatriz avançou para mim. Queria lutar e eu queria vingar a morte de meu irmão. Se isso custasse minha vida, que fosse.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take **

**Do you see how much I need you right now? **

_Minha mãe, Harry! Ela duelou com Belatriz com uma bravura nunca vista antes. Duelou com coragem. Cheguei a tremer. Pensei que ela estivesse maluca ao enfrentar uma psicopata. Mas não. Ela queria fazer justiça. Por Fred e por você. _

_Então você apareceu e tudo se iluminou novamente. Senti uma sensação de leveza. De alegria. Mas ainda não tinha acabado. Você tinha que acabar com aquilo tudo. _

_Acabou. Voldemort estava morto. E você, vivo! Todos o olhavam com orgulho e agradecimento. Não era um bom momento, mas eu pensei que finalmente poderíamos nos dar uma chance. Não naquela hora. _

_E valeu a pena. Valeu a pena esperar todos esses anos por você, Pelo seu amor. Sinto que serei eternamente grata por tudo que me aconteceu. Eu tenho você, Isso era o mais importante. _

- Gina? – Harry entrou no quarto quando a esposa pousou a caneta. – Tá tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. – passou a mão pela barriga intumescida.

- Como está nosso filho?

- Bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Harry sorriu e beijou a esposa.

Quando Harry saiu do quarto, Gina deu uma última olhada naquele pergaminho. Sem hesitar, escreveu,

_Harry Potter poderia ser o herói ou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mesmo que ele não fosse tudo continuaria o amando como sempre amei. Eu tenho maior orgulho. Um orgulho tão grande que não há espaço dentro de mim. E se eu tivesse que fazer tudo novamente. Enfrentar a morte por ele, o faria. O amor nos ensina a enfrentar tudo pela pessoa que ama. E foi guiada pelo amor que estou aqui hoje, escrevendo essas linhas. _

_Gina Weasley Potter. _

_20 de Janeiro de 2004. _

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**

**day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

N/A: Um desabafo. Nada mais. Espero que gostem. A música tem tudo a ver com o casal. Para um H/G fanático e fã da Avril. Bjos da Juh!


End file.
